herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ronaldo Fryman
Ronaldo Fryman is a minor character in Steven Universe. He first appeared in "Frybo", as a cameo, and had his first speaking role in "Cat Fingers". He is Peedee's older brother and Mr. Fryman's son. He works the deep fryer at Beach Citywalk Fries, and manages a blog entitled "Keep Beach City Weird". Personality Ronaldo is good-natured, but can be slightly pathetic, especially when dealing with supernatural phenomena and secret activities, like Beach City Underground Wrestling. He keeps a blog about such things called Keep Beach City Weird. He is always interested when Steven has something unusual to show people. He readily believes in things with little to no supporting evidence, such as in "Steven's Lion", when he assumes Steven's magical lion was invisible instead of nonexistent, and he momentarily believes Steven was pregnant. Ronaldo is prone to being overly-enthusiastic in his research endeavors. He is always eager to share his findings with his friends, followers, and really anyone who will listen. He reveals his deepest findings with Steven the moment he asks permission to join him. It's revealed in "Keep Beach City Weird" that while he finds Steven and the Crystal Gems cool, his greatest interest is in uncovering conspiracies and revealing the hidden truth. Pearl inadvertently suggests that this may be done out of a desire to feel more significant than he really is, and Ronaldo's reaction when his findings turn out to be unrelated seems to confirm this. He routinely asks his younger, more responsible brother Peedee to cover for him at work when he believes he's found a new lead. His enthusiasm for conspiracies and the paranormal have also led him to be a bit paranoid and/or belligerent, such as when Ronaldo took hostile action against Steven under the impression he is a snake-person. Appearance Ronaldo is moderately tall, has a thick build, and complexion similar to that of Steven. Like the other members of the Fryman family, he has long, blond, "fry-like" hair that resembles curly fries. At work, he wears an apron. Underneath this, he wears a burgundy collared shirt with orange and yellow flames covered by his apron, that he leaves untucked and tan cargo shorts that reach his knees. Additionally, he wears gray wrap-around sandals and glasses. In "Steven's Lion", he wore a white shirt under his burgundy one, complete with a lot of colorful badges buttoned in it, written "KBCW" (Keep Beach City Weird). He also wore a brown fedora with silver and black headphones in the same episode. He has also been shown wearing a dark red top with flames at the bottom. In "Keep Beach City Weird" he wore a navy-green cap, a navy-green short tahari coat, digital camouflage sweater, and black gloves and boots. History Ronaldo made several smaller appearances around town and at the Beach Citywalk Fries shop. He eventually got his own episode "Keep Beach City Weird" which explored his character in further detail. His next big appearance was "Horror Club" in which he hosted a Halloween horror movie marathon. His latest major role was in "Rising Tides, Crashing Skies" in which he made an amateur documentary about the Crystal Gems for his blog. Relationships Steven Ronaldo usually gets along very well with Steven, and vice-versa. While Ronaldo tends to fool himself into thinking that he lives in a weirder and more mysterious world than he actually does, Steven does live in such a world - and this gives the two a kind of odd connection. However, despite this he has been shown to be quick to turn on Steven such as in "Rising Tides, Crashing Skies" where he seemingly didn't mind that forcing the Crystal Gems to leave Beach City would mean he would force Steven to leave as well. The Crystal Gems Like with Steven, Ronaldo usually gets along well with the other members of the Crystal Gems - this is due to them being the largest source of "weird" in Beach City (if not the only source). However, this means that they usually get involved in his conspiracy-fueled antics whether they want it or not such as when they have to rescue Steven from a paranoid Ronaldo in "Keep Beach City Weird" or when he tries to drive them out of town in "Rising Tides, Crashing Skies". The latter episode reveals a new twist in their relationship: the events of "The Return" and "Jail Break" terrified Ronaldo to the point where he went so far as to create a documentary online to "expose" the Crystal Gems and drive them out of town. After he is apparently successful in his endeavor (which is all a ruse by Garnet to have him stop bothering them) he comes to the horrible realization that if the Gems leave, there would be nothing "weird" left for him to blog about. As such he rushes to the Beach House and begs them to stay instead. Lars When Ronaldo and Lars were kids, they were friends. They both decide that the Beach City lighthouse is be the perfect place for the "Beach City Explorer Club" to be located. One day, Lars carves his name into the wall, to mark the place as theirs. The possessed wall strkes Lars in retaliation, and Ronaldo takes a picture. Seeing the opportunity to report this paranormal event, Ronaldo suggests they put the image on TV for the world to see. Embarrassed, Lars rips himself out of the picture; effectively ruining the photo and its evidence. This devastates Ronaldo, since that is the one chance for the "Beach City Explorer Club" to become known. Lars tries to explain that his reason to rip the paper is because he couldn't have anyone see it. A heated argument between Lars and Ronaldo follows. The argument ends with Lars leaving the Lighthouse, marking the end of their friendship. It wasn't until the events of "Horror Club" that Ronaldo decides to make up with Lars upon seeing how concerned he is around Sadie, and shortly after telling him to take it down a notch after showing clear signs of embarrassment. Sadie Miller Steven convinces Sadie to go with him to Ronaldo's horror movie showing in "Horror Club". While Sadie seems to recognize Ronaldo as "Steven's friend," they don't seem to have known each other any deeper prior to the episode. The two appear to get along very well, much to Lars' annoyance, to the point where he gets visibly jealous of Ronaldo. Peedee Ronaldo and Peedee share a typical older brother, younger brother relationship with a twist; Peedee is much more mature and responsible than his older brother. While Ronaldo's apparent lack of maturity and responsibility annoys Peedee, he is deeply concerned about him when Ronaldo gets "broken" in "Keep Beach City Weird". He also helps him out as a cameraman in "Rising Tides, Crashing Skies". Mr. Fryman Like Peedee, Ronaldo's father finds his irresponsible and goofy nature annoying at best, and aggravating at worst. Despite this however, they seem to be able to maintain a fully-functional father-son relationship with each other. Jane Ronaldo and Jane dated for quite some time, but when Jane came to fry shack to return Ronaldo's DVD she saw Ronaldo pretending to be in love with Kiki and thought it was real. She broke up with him on the spot, leaving Ronaldo devastated. This effected his blog quite a bit as that day and the next four days afterwards were him begging Jane to get him back before revealing to have gotten back together with Jane after fully explaining the circumstances in "Restaurant Wars" with references from "Koala Princess". However, she likes a post on his Keep Beach City Weird Tumblr, hinting that she still loves him. Gallery Restaurant Wars 143.png Restaurant Wars 144.png Restaurant Wars 212.png Navigation Category:Steven Universe Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Teenagers